Cure the world
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Garfield Logan died yesterday of the R1 influenza virus." Raven thinks her friends are gone but a glimmer of hope may mean they are not dead. She needs to find the cure if she wants to save her friends and the world. Pairings: Raven&Beastboy Robin&Star.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll never forget you."

He had said those words just yesterday. Beastboy had meant those words, and Raven knew it. She would never forget him.

Raven now stood on the roof of her tower. She was the only one left.

"Garfield Logan age 19 died yesterday at six-twenty AM, on the 3 of August." Those words were hard for Raven to say. "Richard Grayson age 20 died on the night of July 31st at ten PM. Starfire Grayson age 20 died July 31st at nine-fifteen PM. Victor Stone age 21 died July 20th at three-twenty AM. They all died of the R1 influenza virus." Raven sniffed in a tear. "My name is Rachel Roth I go by the name Raven I am 19 years old and I am alive. It is August 4th, twelve-thirty PM."

Raven went back into the tower. Not knowing why yet still fully aware of what she was doing, She went to the med bay. Where they had all died.

At first she didn't enter. She stood there.

She opened the door and walked in. She saw four bodies on four cots. Not one of them looked like they were really dead.

"I'm sorry." But Raven didn't know why she was sorry. Maybe it was the things she never said, or the things she never did, that she wished she had. Maybe. Raven didn't cry.

"Beastboy." He looked like he was sleeping. Raven held his hand. Then she almost cried again. "Gar." Raven lay her head on his chest. It was warm. "What?" Raven said. Dead bodies weren't warm. They were cold.

Raven wasn't familiar with all the high tech medical equipment that surrounded her. But there was one little machine that she could operate. It was the only one she needed. Cyborg taught her how to use it years ago. She had it hooked up to Beastboy very quickly. Raven pulled out her voice recorder she had been using earlier.

"Garfield Logan, on the day of August 4th, twelve-forty PM is in a coma and not dead as he was assumed to be. A slow heartbeat and some dormant organs lead me to believe that he is in a deep coma caused by the R1 influenza virus. If my theory is true lives can possibly be saved." Ten minutes later Raven was again recording her findings. "Richard Grayson, Starfire Grayson, and Victor Stone have all confirmed living as well." Raven took a deep breath. She could bring them back.

**REVIEW AND READ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have studied and practiced and studied again to make my writing better. I have read some of the greatest pieces of literature ever written so that I could write something decent for you to read. And now after about a month I am back and better than ever with new chapters for my stories. Enjoy this chapter of Cure The World.**

"_An early morning in the Titans' tower is usually spent training or sometimes, yes, sleeping in, but this morning is one of those times when The tower's inhabitants are out doing their job. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. Heroes, most people call them, Saints. Yet, they are all just a bunch of teenagers. Today we are going to take a closer look at our "heroes'" lives and see what really goes on in Titans' T-"_

**click**

That had broadcast ages ago it seemed. It had really only been a few months but who's counting?

Raven had only just found that her friends were not dead like she thought. She was still in shock. She still didn't know what to do. She sat on the couch thinking.

"They had all flat-lined. How could they come back suddenly? All at once it looks like. And if they came back, does that mean all the people, all over the world are in comas too?" Raven sighed. "Is there anyone else out there besides me?"

Then Raven heard a sound. It was a familiar sound that she heard often. The check-in comm. Every Titan, every single one, had a communicator that was on a special channel so that only the titans could use it. Someone was on that line. A Titan was on that line. Raven didn't move at first. She waited until she heard the little _zip-zip _sound the machine made again. To be sure she hadn't imagined it.

_---Zip-zip---_

That was her cue. Raven got up with a impossibly cynical posture that made her feel like she was going mad. She shrugged it off and pulled up whoever it was on the big screen before her.

"Hello?" The screen was fuzzy. "Hello." she looked carefully as an image appeared and then disappeared in flashes of fuzz and blue blankness.

"_This is------ I am------can you hear- I cannot get---- hello?---"_

"Hello, who is this? Can you hear me?" Raven realized her voice sounded different than she remembered.

"_------Red Star------one of few survivors----this flu!--me------a good reading-----a cure-----do you hear what I am saying--?"_

"I can barely understand you. Red Star? This is Raven. I am in the tower, where are you?" all Raven could hear was the scratchy static sound. "Hello?" She didn't know where Red Star was and she didn't want to leave her friends to search. She slumped to the floor. Her hope had been shattered.

"_Hold on-----------"_

Raven looked up at the screen. It was getting clearer. The picture stopped breaking up.

"Red Star."

"_Raven! I am very much glad that you have lived on through this. Are you... are the others, uh, are they okay as well?"_

"Depends on what you think is okay. I am immune, somehow, I don't know. And the others? They are all in comas. They were dead but now," She shrugged. She was suddenly sad.

"_I have also discovered this strange effect. And I am immune as well to this virus."_

"Do you know..." She trailed off. Now that she had contact with someone what could she do? Then Red Star interrupted her thinking.

"_Raven, I am in need of a favor."_

"What do you need?"

"_There are others with me. Other Titans. There needs to be a place where where we can all be."_

"You can bring them to the tower. Any Titan is always welcome"

"_Thank you. And you need not worry how we will get there. I have that under control."_

"Okay."

"_I hope to see you shortly." _The screen went blank.

"Okay. There are other titan's still living." She walked over to the window and took a breath. She sure felt better than she had earlier. Yet something bothered her. She had had a whiplash from from mourning over her friends and then suddenly finding them alive. She was glad they were not dead, but what was that strange feeling she had deep down that told her things would just get worse? She was so strangely happy that she once again felt like she was going crazy. Once again she shrugged it off. Then she left the room. She just missed seeing the loads of fish,and birds floating in the ocean on the horizon. If one looked closely they might also notice a tipped boat and a wale or two floating on with them. But there weren't any people awake but Raven in Jump City.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Yes animals get the R1 as well. Is there something missing from this story? I feel like there is.**


End file.
